Norbert Tagliatelle
Norbert Tagliatelle is the son of Egon Tagliatelle Sr and Emma Emsworth. He works in the family restaurant, La Belle Dame as a waiter. Character Appearance He has long black hair and is often seen wearing his waiters outfit of a white and grey striped t-shirt and black trousers. Personality Norbert is kind and outgoing. He is very friendly and approachable making him the ideal waiter, he is the main reason the restaurant has many returning customers. He can be quite flirtatious and charming in the resturant, but outside of the resturant he tends to be quieter and a good listener. Skills and Abilities He is a very good waiter, he is able to carry a whole tables worth of plates in one go. He has inhereted his dad's gift for comedy and performs in the improv group "Provvin' the Im." They perform weekly at the local theatre, his dad has promised he will one day be allowed to perform at the restaurant ... once he gets good enough. He also has many skills he has learnt from working backstage in his local theatre, he is excellent at electronics, sewing, audio mixing and pyrotechnics among other things. History Norbert Tagliatelle was born in 1999. His earliest memory is of his father telling him he was an accident, when Norbert asked what that meant he was given his first sex education lesson. At the age of 7 he was almost sold to some rich canadians by his brother Egon, before his parents found out about the plan and somehow managed to blame him. Norbert still visits Nova Scotia and Maple Leaf and their adopted son, Van Coover, every Sunday for lunch, and they reguarly attend his improv shows unless the Toronto Maple Leafs hockey team is playing in which case they leave several apologetic voice mails. As the Tagliatelle's 3rd favourite child (after Egon Jr and Dudley the rock) Norbert had to learn to fend for himself, he started helping out in the resurant at the age of 11, and although he didn't get paid he got a lot of tips, at first he spent these on new toys, but Egon Jr would quickly break them, so he started putting the money into an account Nova and Maple set up for him. In year 2 of primary school during the Christmas Nativity the girl playing the Virgin Mary dropped out at the last minute and Norbert volunteered to take on the role. This started a life long obsession with performing and, although Norbert is not remotely religious, playing the Virgin Mary on stage. However so far he has yet to play her again. If Norbert wasn't in school or in the restaurant he was at his local theatre doing whatever he could to be on stage. When the play did not require a child, although Norbert would often convince them it did, he would help out backstage with anything he could, as such he has great knowledge in everything from lighting a stage to making a 15ft dragon costume and then making it fit into a 14ft stage. When he leaves school he plans on moving out of his parents' basement and studying drama at university. Selected Theatre Credits Trivia * His favourite band is Queen, whose songs regularly appear in Provvin' the Im performances. * His Nickname for his brother Egon is Egg, however only when Egon is out of earshot. Category:Males Category:Tagliatelle Family Category:Normos Category:Entertainers